


The power is strong in this one

by NYWCgirl



Series: The flower dragon [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no denying that Peidearan is Peter´s son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The power is strong in this one

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of ´The flower Dragon´ verse’. It fills the ´Mind control´ square on my H/C bingo card.

Neal wondered what was going on. El had sent for him. She needed to talk to him, so he got up and walked towards the common chambers of the den. Peidearan was with one of the girls, so he had his hands free.

 

“Hi El, you wanted to see me?” Neal asked inquisitively.

“Yes, I noticed something and I just want to discuss it with you.”

“Oh, OK.” Neal settled down and El poured him a cup of wine.

Neal glanced through the big space and saw that Peidearan received something, but they are too far from the scene to see what it is, afterwards he saw his son dart away happily.

“Neal?”

He put his attention back on El.

“Yes, sorry.”

“Did you just see what happened?” El said with a small smile on her muzzle.

“Yeah, Peidearan got something from Hydra. Is something wrong?”

“No, but have you ever wonder what Peidearan´s gift or power is?”

“No, I haven´t really paid attention to it, I thought the power develops over the years. It took me years to find out what mine was.”

“Well, I don´t think it will take your son years to develop, it is well developed already.”

Neal stared at El, thinking, he hadn´t noticed anything in particular. He was an exceptional good hoarder, better than Neal or any other dragon, well maybe except from Peter. Peter must be the Hoarder of Hoarders, because his stash is phenomenal.

“He is a great hoarder.” Neal tried.

“Yes he is, just like his dad.”

Neal felt proud, it was a big compliment that his son was compared to Peter. But while he sipped his wine something dawned.

“Just like his dad… I guess you don´t mean that figural.”

El started to chuckle. “Oh Neal, he has you wrapped around his little paw.”

“You mean to tell me he has the power of seduction and persuasion, just like Peter?” Neal asked surprised.

“You sound surprised? Normally younglings develop their own gifts, but with Gulkhandan babies, they tend to inherit their powers from their dad, or so I have been told by the elders.”

Neal started thinking, did that mean that Peidearan also inherited his powers? He had to check it out. He was pulled out of thoughts when Peidearan jumped on top of him. Neal oufed and his son started chuckling.

“Hi papa.”

“What do you want?”

“Can I have one of the candies Mozzie brought over?”

“No Peid, you had candy earlier and we will be having dinner soon.” Neal looked at his son and noticed his stare changing. He quickly looked away towards El.

“See?” she smiled.

“Paaaaapaaaa.” Peidearan whined.

Neal looked back at him and found himself compelled to… No, he shook his head.

“No Peid, you can take an apple.”

“I don´t want an apple, I want the rock candy Mozzie brought.” Peidearan was sitting very still on his belly, staring at him

“I know what you are doing. “ Neal said pleasantly.

Before he Peidearan could answer, Peter entered the den.

“Where can an old dragon get something to drink?” Peter walked over to El and gave her a kiss, then kissed Neal and finally picked Peidearan up and threw him in the air, getting giggles from the small dragon, flapping his little wings. They were still not big enough to lift him, but he practiced them every change he had.

Peter settled down while El got him a cup of wine. Peidearan crawled on top of Peter and watched him.

“Daddy?”

“Yes son?”

“Can I have a candy?”

“What did papa say?”

Neal was fascinated to see what would happen next, so he sat still to see what his son would do.

“Papa said no, but daddy, I really want a candy. Mozzie brought them over.” Peidearan sta still agina and started to stare at Peter.

“If papa said no, you can´t have one son. I think mummy has dinner prepared.”

The little dragon sat seemingly defeated on Peter´s stomach, but he kept gazing at Peter.

“Daddy?” he said softer.

Peter looked at his son and Neal could see Peter´s demeanor change. He seemed to relax and he kept staring at his son.

“Daddy, can I have a candy?”

“Sure son, but just one.”

Neal looked in shock at his son and Peter. El was right; Peidearan really had the power of persuasion. Why hadn´t he noticed this sooner? How long had his son conned him?

He watched Peidearan happily jumping of Peter and running off to the kitchen.

“Peter?”

“Yes, Neal?”

“Did you realize what just happened?”

“Yes Neal, I know.”

“What do you mean, you know? And you are OK with this?”

“The boy needs to practice his skills, how else will he learn to use his powers?”

Peter glanced over at Neal. He could see the shock in Neal´s eyes.

“Wait, you didn´t realize he had my powers?” Peter chuckled. “Oh, I see, he conned you, you really didn´t realize it. I always thought you enabled him to learn.”

“How do you know, you aren´t conned as apparently I and the rest of the world is?” Neal asked curiously.

“Well, as we use our powers, we control the mind of the victim, we know what he is thinking; we can feel their thoughts while we have the link. We can make them do what we want. But I can also feel it when it is done to me. So I noticed when Peidearan started to realize that he could do it. I can feel him in my mind, and I let him, within reason, to learn how to use it.”

Peter chuckled in a low voice. “I never realized that it would be different for you. I´m sorry. I would have told you if I had known.”

In the meanwhile, Peidearan came happily back into the den, he was sucking on something, probably the candy and crawled next to Peter, who watched him fondly.

Neal asked Peter about his day and while they were talking, their son fell asleep with Peter´s tail curled up around him.

“You do realize, Peter, that you need to teach me how I can block him, so he doesn´t always get his way?”

“I can´t teach you, because it is not possible, that is our power, we can control other beings minds. You can´t protect yourself from it. But I can teach him to be careful with his power. Remember the time you fell and hurt your hind leg?”

“Don´t remind me, it took me weeks to get full use of that leg again. I never quiet understood why I climbed that rock. Wait. Don´t tell me?”

“Yes, it was Peidearan who made you climb that rock. He wanted a crystal I had shown him the day before. But I had told him the rock was too steep and he would get hurt trying to get it. But afterwards, he used you to get it for him.”

“I never realized.”

“No, you never do. Up to that moment, I hadn´t realized he had the power or that it would manifest itself that early in his life. That is when I told him he had to be careful as he wasn´t aware of his power yet. He just wanted the crystal and didn´t realize that his thoughts can influence those around him. I told him to be careful until he had better control over it. I explained to him I would teach him.”

“Well, that is a relief, seeing how you used your power on me.” Neal sighed with a shy smile.

“Yeah, well, I see that he is careful when he uses it…”

 

* * *

 

The next day, Neal woke up and got up from the bed, covering Peidearan with a quilt, before leaving his den.

“Hi Isadora, Melinda, how are you today?

The girls greeted Neal and continued with their chores. Neal lay down and picked up a book, when Peter came in.

“Good morning Peter.”

“Hi Neal, I was planning on taking Peidearan with me today into the woods, is he up already?”

“No, I left him in bed, but I can get him for you.”

But while they were talking, the little dragon happily entered the room.

“Good morning, Papa, daddy.”

“Hi son.” Both male dragons said in unison.

“Peidearan, can you tell me something?”

“What is it, papa?”

“How much hoard do you have?” Neal was curious. As he had the power of value, he could determine the monetary worth of absolutely any material object at a glance. He had looked at his son hoard and determined the worth, so he was anxious to know if his son also inherited his power. Without thinking the little dragon named the amount. Neal gasped and Peter only looked proudly at his son.

“Go ask mummy to get you something to eat, we are hunting today.”Peter announced.

“Yippiee….” The boy dashed off towards the kitchen.

“I guess from your reaction he was correct?” Peter asked.

“Yes, to the last coin.”

“You know who rare it is that a dragon has two powers?”

Peter took Neal into a hug and kissed him gently. “Our son will make a great leader one day, you know that don´t you? Thank you for giving me such a worthy heir.” Peter let go of Neal.

“Thank you Peter.”

“Join us for the hunt.”

“No, I don´t want to spoil this father-son moment. And besides… Mozzie is visiting.”

“OK, guess that is my cue to leave.” Peter got up to see where Peidearan was. When they were ready, Neal accompanied them outside of the den, and helped his son on the back of Peter, who took off with a dive, making Peidearan squeal in delight.

And as they flew away, Neal wondered how many times his mate and son had conned him in doing something they wanted.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
